


Of Blood

by TheDragonHunter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Incest, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonHunter/pseuds/TheDragonHunter
Summary: We're all blood, in the end; no water could ever cleanse us.





	Of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> It's a very, very old text of mine, I've recently translated for a friend; then I thought, I might as well put it here, just to have more things in one place, since I've got a slightly supernatural talent for losing everything I write.
> 
> It's probably got a lot of weird commas (though I swear, I did my best), and it might ignore canon quite a bit (though I'm honestly unable to care about any canons in general). Anyway, if you've wandered here by some accident, I sincerely hope you won't consider your time all that wasted.

_Blood, blood, blood, ancient blood, gorgeous blood. Blood binding the living to the dead. Blood devouring the hearts. Blood circling in veins, blood staining the night sky, blood filling the spiral of wheres and whens. The thick ocean, swirling just above the heads of its heirs. _

_They were born the blood of old blood, and in blood they put their trust. _

\- You _could_ just give up already.

\- Me? Never!

Sirius and Bellatrix were sitting on the highest branch of an enormous oak, staring into the bloody sunset with their eyes wide open.

\- There’s no chance you’ll make it.

\- You bet I will.

\- You blinked!

\- No, I didn’t!

The sun was slowly disappearing beyond the horizon, peacefully oblivious to the hopeless duel of two little starlets.

_Blood, blood, blood, sweet blood, gorgeous blood. Blood binding mother and father, brother and sister, above and below. Thick, old blood, blood painting their hair, blood calling to blood. _

\- Cold feet?

\- Not on your life!

Bella smiled maliciously. They were both lying under her bed, excited with the vision of doing something forbidden.

\- Are you really sure we should...

Bella just rolled her eyes.

\- Of course I’m sure! I’ve seen cousin Cygnus doing this with Mary Blackwood behind the fountain, on aunt Betha’s birthday. The grown – ups _love it,_ I’m telling you! – she moved a little closer. They were touching foreheads now, Bella’s black hair tickling Sirius’ nose.

\- Cold feet? – her eyes were black and glassy and entirely bottomless.

Sirius gave her a lazy sneer.

\- Well, if _you’re_ scared...

Bellatrix hissed like an angry cat. Their lips met, quickly, willfuly, teeth clenched, lightly, at first, but then harder and harder, she bit him to hurt, to hurt badly, but none of them pulled back, until they both had blood on their tongues and pupils as wide as the sky.

Bella tasted like honey and caramel and like cotton candy, and she was exactly as she should be.

_Blood, blood, blood, strong blood, gorgeous blood. Iridescent blood, shining with ten thousands colours. Blood, climbing into the crowns of the highest trees. Blood spinning, blood whispering, blood chuckling with quiet, wolfish laughter. _

\- Oh, yes... Curious, very curious indeed...

(He could feel his own heart in his throat, darkness under his eyelids was pulsing crimson.)

\- A very loud soul... Oceans of courage, that is true... and so many feelings...

(The pounding in his ears was maddening)

\- A very, very loud soul, I cannot doubt that, but what’s hidden inside?

(Drums, drums, deep at the bottom, don’t touch)

\- You won’t tell? Well then, let it be...

(It wasn’t me, I swear, it wasn’t me)

\- GRYFFINDOR!

Someone took the Hat off his head, a strom of applause and cheers was raging at the scarlet table. Sirius stood up, swaying slightly with happiness.

(But she promised him)

(That next year)

(They will be again)

He was free, at last. He belonged to himself and to himself only, that’s what he’s always dreamt of.

(Her eyes were looking straight into him, as black, as the enchanted ceiling above them)

Sirius raised his head proudly, sitting in an empty spot, and returned her gaze.

(It wasn’t me, I swear, it wasn’t me...)

He was his own, just as he wanted to.

(... it’s just this damned, viscious blood...)

The sky was black, empty and finally all for him.

(... it’s been howling so loudly, they’ve taken it for a lion’s roar)

He smiled widely, her eyes glistened like the first frost. It was only a game, a play. He was winning.

‘Cold feet?’

‘Not on your life’

_Blood, blood, blood, thick blood, ancient blood. Blood rushing through the flesh, enlacing bones, dilating pupils, catching its own tail. Blood, congealing in marble tombs. Living blood, lifeless blood, dark, red, crimson blood, jealous blood, mendacious blood, blood that brings the love. _

There were muffled chatter and laughters coming from the garden, soaking into heated twilight, together with somewhat melancholic sounds of violin. Sirius nestled on pleasantly cool balustrade and took another sip of Fire Whisky, stolen from Orion’s cabinet.

\- They’ve hired an orchestra. – he explained to the stars incredulously – They’ve hired an orchestra for a four year old’s birthday party. For real.

-... and it’s obviously all meticoulusly planned, so that young Master Black can be as disgusted as ever. – Bellatrix sat on the balustrade next to him. Sirius sent her his best look of disapproval.

\- Shouldn’t you be shagging with Rodolphus in the rose garden?

She wrinkled her nose.

\- I’m afraid, dear cousin, it’s none of your business.

\- Oh, my _dearest_ cousin, I’m afraid it actually very much is. You’re kind of interrupting something.

\- Interrupting what exactly? Your private session of family loathing?

\- In case it haven’t occured to you yet, I feel obliged to inform that I’m trying to tactfully avoid you all, but since it’s such a bother to you, I'll be more than happy to go loathe somewhere else. – he stood up and headed for the doors, but Bellatrix was faster. She pushed him against the stone wall, drawing out her wand with one, fluid motion.

\- You actually think you’re better than us, don’t you? – she was so close now, he could see the stars, reflecting in her eyes – You think you’re all so special, you think you’ve won, just because you do everything unlike we do. The thing is, darling, it simply doesn’t work this way, you see, you can dye yourself lion all you want, but you will always...

(She had black eyes; it was easier for her to hide fear)

... be...

(Honestly, he never really needed the entire sky. A half would do)

... one...

(One could easily choke on the whole)

... of us.

He expected Bellatrix to taste differently, after all these years, but when he licked her lips, she was still caramel, cotton candy, honeyed almonds and pupils as wide, as the space between the stars.

‘And I thought you seemed alright’

‘It’s disgusting, you know?’

‘Padfoot, come on, what the hell are you doing?’

But it was a hot, summer night, and this night, he did not want to be Padfoot, or even Sirius. He wanted to be everything he resented, everything he despised, everything he so desperately tried to bury somewhere deep below, where it vibrated, murmuring softly. He wanted to be the heir of the House of Black, young and beautiful, above the rights of men and gods.

(He wondered if maybe they really used to be holy, if maybe they could weave magic out of their blood, long before the lesser men carved their sticks into wands and claimed to have tamed it.)

She jerked as he pulled her closer, lips swollen and bleeding, but he just smiled at her, almost fondly.

\- Cold feet?

She looked straight into his eyes.

\- Not. On. Your. Life.

So he kissed her again, all teeth and all hatred and something they should probably call love, something as close to it, as it was possible for them; so he kissed her, leaving bloody marks on her jaw and her neck, so he held her tight, so he craved her with every breath, every heartbeat, every shiver,

(He wondered if maybe they really were _toujours pur_, for they were his blood long before he knew water, and no matter how much he drank, the back of his own tongue would still whisper, _it will never taste like wine_.)

and he wanted her _whole_, the air from her lungs, the marrow from her bones, the blood from her veins; and yet he stilled, teeth trembling, a quiet whimper at the back of his throat.

She was stunning, she was sweet, she was so much like him; she was his almond eyes, his sleek, black hair, his ivory skin, his slender bones, his old, old blood, and he wanted her, like he could want the flesh from his back, had it been gone.

(He wondered if maybe he should really give in, for he was his father, after all, he was Orion's father as well, he was all those thousands and thousands of fathers before them and it was not something one could run from, for their blood was their blood even before they called it noble, before it grew into trees, before it tainted the world.)

There was still a whimper on his tongue, but it did not sound human anymore; Bellatrix laughed mockingly, and it did not sound human either, though as she pulled him closer again, it didn’t matter at all.

He was so aghast that he ran away, she was so aghast that she’s gone mad. They called it a draw.

_Blood, blood, blood, sweet blood, gorgeous blood. She’s given him blood, the first blood, she’s given to blood of her blood, the blood bound them forever. He’s given her blood, beautiful blood, for her he bled out to death. _

\- Come on, you can do better than that!

(It was red, never green)

(Perhaps a little too harsh)

(She can’t let him see, that she’s scared)

_Cold feet? _

_Not on your life! _

He won, in the end. He won. The blood rushed to her head.


End file.
